Girlfriend
by idontwannapopuponsearchengines
Summary: A song about how Kagura feels about Sesshomaru's worthless whore of a girlfriend Rin. Dedicated to daijanohei/ravynskye.
1. Girlfriend

A song about how Kagura doens't like Sesshomaru's stupid girlfriend Rin and how he should leave Rin for Kagura. Enjoy!

[Chorus]  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]  
You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

[Pre-Chorus]  
Rin's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

[Chorus]  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away, I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
And again, and again, and again

[Pre-Chorus]  
'Cause Rin's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

[Chorus]  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

[Bridge]  
In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Rin's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Rin's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

[Chorus]  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend (no way, no way)  
Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend (no way, no way)

[Chorus]  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend (no way, no way)  
Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me (no way)  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret (no way)  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend (no way, no way)  
Hey, hey!


	2. Sideline Ho

A song about how Kagura feels about Sesshomaru''s worthless sideline ho girlfriend Rin. Rin is just a sideline ho and will always remain in second place.

Ho, ho, sideline ho  
Rin's a ho, Rin's a ho, sideline ho

[Verse 1]  
When you called his phone, did he pick it up?  
No, cause we was makin love  
Did you meet his moms? Have you met his kid? No!  
Did you know my kid was his?

[Chorus]  
Get your shit together you're makin a fool of yourself yeah  
It don't matter if he spends the night  
His home is somewhere else  
Ain't you tired of being on the side line?  
Tired of getting yours after I gets mine  
Baby, second place don't get a prize  
When you gonna realize you wasting your time?  
Baby, ain't you tired of him gettin in  
Hittin it real quick then rollin?  
And ain't you tired of you need a little change  
And he lie about what he holdin  
Ain't you tired of spending all the holidays alone  
Tired of being his little sideline ho?

[Verse 2]  
Do he take you out? Do he foot your bills?  
No, 'cause I know what his balance is  
Have you been to his church? Do he ask you to pray?  
No, 'cause Sundays family day

[Chorus]  
Get your shit together you're makin a fool of yourself yeah  
It don't matter if he spends the night  
His home is somewhere else  
Ain't you tired of being on the side line?  
Tired of getting yours after I gets mine  
Baby, second place don't get a prize  
When you gonna realize you wasting your time?  
Baby, ain't you tired of him gettin in  
Hittin it real quick then rollin?  
And ain't you tired of you need a little change  
And he lie about what he holdin  
Ain't you tired of spending all the holidays alone  
Tired of being his little sideline ho?

[Bridge]  
Do you got benefits? No!  
Credit cards? No! house keys? No!  
Then you's a sideline ho  
Do you get pillow talk? No! Held at night? No!  
If you don't make his breakfast you's a sideline ho  
Do you got benefits? No!  
Credit cards? No! house keys? No!  
Then you's a sideline ho  
Do you get pillow talk? No! Held at night? No!  
If you don't make his breakfast you's a sideline ho

[Chorus]  
Get your shit together you're makin a fool of yourself yeah  
It don't matter if he spends the night  
His home is somewhere else  
Ain't you tired of being on the side line?  
Tired of getting yours after I gets mine  
Baby, second place don't get a prize  
When you gonna realize you wasting your time?  
Baby, ain't you tired of him gettin in  
Hittin it real quick then rollin?  
And ain't you tired of you need a little change  
And he lie about what he holdin  
Ain't you tired of spending all the holidays alone  
Tired of being his little sideline ho?

Rin's a ho, Rin's a ho, sideline ho  
Rin's a ho, Rin's a ho, sideline ho  
Rin's a ho, Rin's a ho, sideline ho


	3. Aint It Funny

Sesshomaru arrived too late for Kagura. She's moved onto someone else and found a new boyfriend.

It's been awhile since you came around  
Now you want to see what's going down  
Trying to tell me why you want my time  
Trying to tell me how I'm on your mind  
See, it never had to be this way  
You should have never played the games you played  
Now I'm seeing that you're kind of lame  
Knowing how the situation change

[Chorus: Jennifer Lopez]  
Ain't that funny?  
Baby, that you want me  
When you had me  
Love is crazy  
Now I can smile and say  
Ain't that funny?  
Baby, that you want me  
When you had me  
Love is crazy  
I'm glad I can smile and say  
Ain't that funny?

[Verse 2: Jennifer Lopez]  
I remember how you walked away  
Even when I tried to call your name  
See, at first I didn't understand  
Now you're looking like a lonely man  
I remember how you did me wrong  
And now you're hurting 'cause my love is gone  
Everybody gets a chance to burn  
You can take it as a lesson learned

[Chorus: Jennifer Lopez]  
Ain't that funny?  
Baby, that you want me  
When you had me  
Love is crazy  
Now I can smile and say  
Ain't that funny?  
Baby, that you want me  
When you had me  
Love is crazy  
I'm glad I can smile and say  
Ain't that funny?

[Verse 3: Cadillac Tah]  
C-A double D, HA!  
Double dose ma  
Fly by, red line, Testa Rossa  
Oh I, never been a sucker for chocha  
Spit the ism, hit them, get rid of em  
And you know That get it gully  
And isn't that funny  
How they want me see me working with money  
But Caddy isn't a dummy  
What these brodies want from me  
Because all I got is G, !  
And Murda I.N.C

[Verse 3: Jennifer Lopez]  
I really wish you wouldn't send me gifts  
Trying to make me sit and reminisce  
Trying to blind me with your blinging bling  
Thought I told you love don't cost a thing  
Hope you realize that now I'm through  
And I don't ever want to hear from you  
I had enough of being there for you  
Now I'm laughing why you play the fool

[Chorus: Jennifer Lopez]  
Ain't that funny?  
Baby, that you want me  
When you had me  
Love is crazy  
Now I can smile and say  
Ain't that funny?  
Baby, that you want me  
When you had me  
Love is crazy  
I'm glad I can smile and say  
Ain't that funny?

[Bridge: Ja Rule & Jennifer Lopez]  
Baby, is Rin your girlfriend  
I got my boyfriend  
But maybe we can be friends  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah  
Baby, I've got my boyfriend  
Is Rin your girlfriend  
But maybe we can be friends  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah


	4. Irreplaceable

Sesshomaru is not irreplaceable! Kagura can easily find a new boyfriend and find someone else.

To the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, nigga please don't touch  
And keep talking that mess that's fine  
But could you walk and talk at the same time  
And, it's my name that's on that jag  
So come move your bags, let me call you a cab

[Pre-Chorus]  
Standing in the front yard  
Tellin' me, how I'm such a fool  
Talkin' 'bout, I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

[Chorus]  
You must not know about me, you must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby  
You must not know about me, you must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable

[Verse 2]  
So go ahead and get gone  
Call up Older Rin and see if she's home  
Oops, I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think I was putting you out for  
Because you was untrue  
Rollin' her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby drop them keys  
Hurry up before your taxi leaves

[Pre-Chorus]  
Standing in the front yard  
Tellin' me, how I'm such a fool  
Talkin' bout, I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

[Chorus]  
You must not know about me, you must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby  
You must not know about me, you must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable

[Bridge]  
So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing  
Nothing at all to you  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you  
I won't lose a wink of sleep  
Cause the truth of the matter is  
Replacing you is so easy

[Interlude]  
To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left (mmm)  
To the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
To the left, to the left  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable

[Chorus]  
You must not know about me, you must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby  
You must not know about me, you must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking (baby)  
You must not know about me, you must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute  
You can pack all your bags  
We're finished  
Cause you made your bed  
Now lay in it  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable


	5. Karma

Sesshomaru left Kagura for Rin. But she turned out to be a stupid whore, and now he's trying to come back to Kagura. But he's come too late and karma has come back to give Sesshomaru what he deserves!

Weren't you the one that said, that you don't want me anymore  
And how you need your space, and give the keys back to your door  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me  
But still you said that love was gone, and that I had to leave

[Pre-Chorus]  
Now you, talking bout a family  
Now you, saying I complete your dream  
Now you, saying I'm your everything  
You're confusing me  
What you say to me  
Don't play with me  
Don't play with me

[Chorus]  
Cause what goes around, comes around  
What goes up, must come down  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around  
What goes up, must come down  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back

[Verse 2]  
I remember when  
I was sittin home alone  
Waitin' for you  
Til 3 o'clock in the morn  
And when you came home, you'd always have some sorry excuse  
And explaining to me, like I'm just some kinda fool  
I sacrificed the things I wanted to to make for you  
But when it's time to do for me, you never come through

[Pre-Chorus]  
Now you, wanna be a part of me (eyyy)  
Now you, have so much to say to me (heyy)  
Now you, wanna make time for me  
What you do to me  
You confusing me  
Don't play with me  
Don't play with me

[Chorus]  
Cause what goes around, comes around  
What goes up, must come down  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around  
What goes up, must come down  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back

[Bridge]  
I remember when  
I was sittin home alone  
Waiting for you  
Til 3 o'clock in the morn  
Night after night  
Knowing something going on  
Wasn't home before me  
You was, you was gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy, but believe me  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceived me  
And never do what you was supposed to do  
No need to approach me boo, cause I'm over you

[Chorus]  
Cause what goes around, comes around  
What goes up, must come down  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around  
What goes up, must come down  
Gotta stop trying, to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around  
What goes up, must come down

[Outro]  
It's called Karma baby  
And it goes around  
What goes around, comes around  
What goes up, must comes down  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me


	6. Rinderella

Rin is a weak and co dependent whore. Kagura is strong and independent and doesn't want to be like the weak and pathetic Rin.

When I was just a little girl  
My momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story  
It always was about a Princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory

I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be  
Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me

[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna be like Rinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself

Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way  
I am Don't need nobody taking care of me  
I will be there for him just as strong as he, will be there for me  
When I give myself then it has got to be, an equal thing

[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna be like Rinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself

I can slay, my own dragon  
I can dream, my own dreams  
My knight in shining armour is me  
So I'm gonna set me free

[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna be like Rinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself


	7. The Best Thing I Never Had

Kagura is strong, beautiful and smart and better than Sesshomaru and Rin. She doesn't want to be like them.

[Intro]  
What goes around comes back around (Hey, my baby!)  
What goes around comes back around (Hey, my baby!)  
I say, what goes around comes back around (Hey, my baby!)  
What goes around comes back around

[Verse 1]  
There was a time I thought  
That you did everything right  
No lies, no wrong  
Boy, I must've been out of my mind

[Pre-Chorus 1]  
So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you  
Thank God you blew it  
Thank God I dodged the bullet  
I'm so over you, so baby, good looking out

[Chorus 1]  
I wanted you bad, I'm so through with that  
'Cause honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
You turned out to be the best thing I never had  
And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had  
I bet it sucks to be you right now

[Verse 2]  
So sad, you're hurt  
Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?  
You don't deserve my tears  
I guess that's why they ain't there

[Pre-Chorus 2]  
When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass, and baby, yes, I saw the real you  
Thank God you blew it  
Thank God I dodged the bullet  
I'm so over you, baby, good looking out

[Chorus 2]  
I wanted you bad, I'm so through with that  
'Cause honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
And I'll never be the best thing you never had  
Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now

[Bridge]  
I know you want me back  
It's time to face the facts  
That I'm the one that's got away  
Lord knows that it would take another place, another time  
Another world, another life  
Thank God, I found the good in goodbye [Chorus 3]  
I used to want you so bad, I'm so through with that  
'Cause honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
Oh, you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
And I will always be the best thing you never had  
Ooh, best thing you never had  
I used to want you so bad, I'm so through with that  
'Cause honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
Oh, you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
Ooh, I will never be the best thing you never had  
Ooh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now

[Outro]  
What goes around comes back around  
What goes around comes back around  
(I bet it sucks to be you right now)  
What goes around comes back around  
(I bet it sucks to be you right now)  
What goes around comes back around  
(I bet it sucks to be you right now)  
What goes around comes back around  
(I bet it sucks to be you right now)

34

Embed

MORE ON GENIUS


	8. I Changed My Mind

Sesshomaru ignored Kagura. She doesn't love him anymore.

I don't love you  
I don't love you

I don't love you no more  
Kanye West on the track, by the way

There's this girl I know

So deep in love  
Do almost any thing

To make him see she's the one

But he doesn't feel a girl like her  
He's so so wrapped up

'Coz the average girl will give him  
Anything that he wants

He's so caught up  
He won't call her

He shows no love

'Til she decides

I changed my mind

I don't love you

I don't love you no more  
Don't waste my time

I don't love you  
I don't love you no more

It's the funniest thing

'Coz I know how I feel inside  
But you never felt the same as I

Never, never, never  
Miss him so much  
I bet, you he don't even notice  
He don't even realize  
'Coz he's  
He's so caught up  
He won't call her  
He shows no love  
'Til she decides

I changed my mind  
I don't love you  
I don't love you no more  
Don't waste my time  
I don't love you

I don't love you no more  
I'm so over you  
I got no more to give  
I gave it all to you  
And you couldn't handle it

And I don't care if you come back  
To me on your knees  
I just don't love you no more  
I changed my mind  
(Noooooo)  
Cuz I changed my mind  
I don't love you no more  
Don't waste my time  
I don't love you  
I don't love you no more  
Stop  
Watchu thinkin' when you see me  
On the corner an' you see me hangin' out  
Wit tha niggas on tha block  
What's it all about?  
And stop  
Watchu thinkin' when you see me  
Comin' through and you see me  
Wit tha niggas from tha corner  
Comin' through?  
And stop  
I changed my mind  
I don't love you  
I don't love you no more  
Don't waste my time


	9. Fancy

Kagura does not fancy Rin. Rin is a weak and dependent mentally retarted Mary Sue cuntwaffle crackwhore piece of shit.

[Hook]  
I don't fancy you too much, child  
I don't fancy you too much  
I don't fancy you too much, child  
I don't fancy you too much  
You think you're cute, you think you're fine  
You're always trying to steal my shine  
Get off of me, don't mess with me  
You know who you are

[Verse 1]  
I've always been so nice to you, girl  
Helping you girl, there for you girl  
You always tried to compete with me, girl  
Using me girl, abusing me girl  
Flirtin' with every man you see  
Especially if the man likes me  
Baby where's your self esteem  
Find your own identity  
(Your head ain't right) No congratulating schemer  
(Your head ain't right) You's a liar and a cheater  
And I don't want you I don't want you I don't want you no more  
Don't come knockin' at my door  
I don't know what you came here for, if you didn't know then now you know

[Hook]  
I don't fancy you too much, child  
I don't fancy you too much  
I don't fancy you too much, child  
I don't fancy you too much  
You think you're cute, you think you're fine  
You're always trying to steal my shine  
Get off of me, don't mess with me  
You know who you are

[Verse 2]  
Roll those eyes girl, twist them hips girl  
Swing those hands all in the air  
If you wonder why you never had a girlfriend, I think I made myself clear  
Girl change your ways right now today  
Stop hating me, baby find your own identity  
(Your head ain't right) No congratulating schemer  
(Your head ain't right) You's a liar and a cheater  
And I don't want you I don't want you I don't want you no more  
Don't come knockin' at my door  
Don't know what you came here for, if you didn't know then now you know

[Hook]  
I don't fancy you too much, child  
I don't fancy you too much  
I don't fancy you too much, child  
I don't fancy you too much  
You think you're cute, you think you're fine  
You're always trying to steal my shine  
Get off of me, don't mess with me  
You know who you are

[Verse 3]  
Girlfriend Lord knows that I've tried  
No matter how much I give to you, you wanna use me for what I got  
You take my kindness for weakness, you take advantage of people  
One day you shall reap what you sew, girl get your head up out the clouds [Bridge]  
Girlfriend, you think you're cute  
Girlfriend, don't ya think you're fine  
Girlfriend, you're always trying  
Always trying to steal my shine  
Girlfriend, you think you're cute [Repeat]

[Hook]  
I don't fancy you too much, child  
I don't fancy you too much  
I don't fancy you too much, child  
I don't fancy you too much  
You think you're cute, you think you're fine  
You're always trying to steal my shine  
Get off of me, don't mess with me  
You know who you are

[Outro]  
I won't say no names


	10. UGLY

Kagura is beautiful. Rin is ugly.

[Chorus]

U.G.L.Y.

You ain't got no alibi you ugly

Eh! Hey! You ugly [X4]

I saw you walking down the street just the other day

I didn't see your damage from that far away

I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming

You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming

Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess

I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress

You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew

I don't mean to insult you

Oh wait! Yes I do.

Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould

You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old

When looks were handed out you were last in line

Your face looks like where the sun don't shine

Did you fall off a building and land on your head

Or did a truch run over your face instead

There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill

You're ugly!

U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2]

What you really need is to wear a mask

And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)

You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you

You're the main attraction at the city zoo

You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab

When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cabH

(So funny)

You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big

And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig

Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin

You can't disguise your googly eyes

In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize

Yo mama says you ugly -

You ugly!

U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2]

Get busy [X9]

Yo mam says your ugly

Get busy

Yo mam says your ugly

Get busy

Yo mam says your ugly

Get busy

Your ugly!

U.U.U.U.

Now I feel like blondie

U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2]

Quasimodo

Camel breath

Squarehead

Ugly!

Chicken legs

Pig face

Chin like bubba

Ugly!

Fish lips

Toad licker

Poindexter

Ugly!

Spaghetti arms

Limp butt

Freak shown -ugly!

U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X1]

U.G.L.Y - You could make an onion cry

U.G.L.Y - Like an alien chased by the F.B.I.

U.G.L.Y [X6]

U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly!


	11. Pretty Girl Rock

Rin is jealous of Kagura because Kagura is more beautiful than Rin.

[Intro]  
I can do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Now what's your name?

[Verse 1]  
My name is Kagura, I'm so very  
Fly, oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
You can stare, but if you touch it, I'ma bury  
Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the Rin that's with ya  
I ain't gotta talk about it, baby you can see it  
But if you want, I'll be happy to repeat it

[Verse 2]  
My name is Kagura, I'm so very  
Fly, oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
You can stare but if you touch it I'mma bury  
Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the Rin that's with ya  
I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
And if you know it too, then ladies sing it with me

[Chorus]  
All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a ten  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault, so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

[Post-Chorus]  
Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock  
Now where you at?

[Verse 3]  
If you're looking for me you can catch me (Hot spot)  
Cameras flashing, daddy's turned his head as soon as I passed him  
Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive  
Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him?  
Get yourself together don't hate (Never do it)  
Jealousy's the ugliest trait (Don't ever do it)  
I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
And if you know it too, then ladies sing it with me

[Chorus]  
All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a ten  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault, so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

[Post-Chorus]  
Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Still show me your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Sing it with me now

[Chorus]  
All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a ten  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault, so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a ten  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault, so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful


	12. Weak Ass Bitch

A song about Rin is a weak ass bitch. Kagura is strong, smart, beautiful and Rin is weak, stupid, ugly.

[Chorus]  
When I say weak ass, you say bitch  
Weak ass, BITCH, Weak ass BITCH  
When I say weak ass, you say bitch  
Weak ass, BITCH, Weak ass BITCH  
When I say weak ass, you say bitch  
Weak ass, BITCH, Weak ass BITCH  
When I say weak ass, you say bitch  
Weak ass, BITCH, Weak ass BITCH

[Chorus]  
When I say weak ass, you say bitch  
Weak ass, BITCH, Weak ass BITCH  
When I say weak ass, you say bitch  
Weak ass, BITCH, Weak ass BITCH  
When I say weak ass, you say bitch  
Weak ass, BITCH, Weak ass BITCH  
When I say weak ass, you say bitch  
Weak ass, BITCH, Weak ass BITCH

[Chorus]  
When I say weak ass, you say bitch  
Weak ass, BITCH, Weak ass BITCH  
When I say weak ass, you say bitch  
Weak ass, BITCH, Weak ass BITCH  
When I say weak ass, you say bitch  
Weak ass, BITCH, Weak ass BITCH  
When I say weak ass, you say bitch  
Weak ass, BITCH, Weak ass BITCH


	13. I'm Out

Kagura knows she's better than Rin. Sesshomaru will miss her when she's gone.

[Intro: Ciara]  
Ladies, it's your song, so as soon as this come on  
You should get out on the floor, go and get your sexy on  
If you know that you're better than the Older Rin that he on  
Go 'head and tell him now, "You gon' miss me when I'm gone"

[Verse 2: Ciara]  
I just went through a break up (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
But it's okay, I got my cake up (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Do my hair, put on some makeup (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Trying to see where tonight gonna take us (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
I post some pics up looking sexy (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Now this nigga wanna text me (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
How much you wanna bet me? (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
He gonna regret the day he left me (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah, ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)

[Chorus: Ciara]  
Celebratin' our breakin' up, oh whoa  
Bartender, go 'head and pour me a little more  
Tonight we gon' have us a good time  
Let's have a toast to our goodbyes, oh whoa  
Ladies, it's your song, so as soon as this come on  
You should get out on the floor, gon' and get your sexy on  
If you know that you better then the Older Rin that he on  
Go 'head and tell him now  
"You gon' miss me when I'm gone" (I'm out)  
I'm out  
(M-m-m-miss me when I'm gone) I'm out  
I'm out

[Verse 3: Ciara]  
Now tell me, do my ladies run this (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Not even Hammer can touch this (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
We standin' up on all the couches (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Tomorrow you gon' hear about this (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
This is what you hearin' through your speakers (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
That's why we dancin' til our feet hurt (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
See I found out he was my problem (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Tonight I came out here to solve him (Ooh yeah-yeah-yeah, ooh yeah-yeah-yeah)

[Chorus: Ciara]  
Celebratin' our breakin' up, oh whoa  
Bartender, go 'head and pour me a little more  
Tonight we gon' have us a good time  
Let's have a toast to our goodbyes, oh whoa  
Ladies, it's your song, so as soon as this come on  
You should get out on the floor, gon' and get your sexy on  
If you know that you better then the Older Rin that he on  
Go 'head and tell him now  
"You gon' miss me when I'm gone" (I'm out)  
I'm out  
(M-m-m-miss me when I'm gone) I'm out  
I'm out

[Bridge: Ciara]  
The way I put it on you got you goin' trippy, trippy (whoa)  
You wanna come for it, wishin' you could get it, get it (whoa)  
No-o-o-o-oooo  
No-o-o-o-oooo  
I got you hot, make you stop when you see me, see me  
You got your hand up, talking 'bout, "Gimme, gimme"  
No-o-o-o-oooo  
No-o-o-o-oooo


	14. Survivor

Kagura is a fighter and a survivor. She knows she's better than the weak and dependent Rin.

Now that you're out of my life, I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you, but I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you, but I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you, I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you, now I'm wiser  
Thought that I'd be helpless without you, but I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you, but I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you, sold 9 million

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

[Verse 2]  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you, I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you, but I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you, but I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here  
Even in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

[Bridge 1:]  
I'm wishing you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' blast you on the radio  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' lie on you and your family  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' hate on you in the magazines  
('m better than that)  
I'm not gon' compromise my Christianity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon' diss you on the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

[Bridge 2]  
After all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)


	15. Girlfight

Kagura can fight. Rin can't fight and gets her ass whupped whenever she goes against Kagura.

[Intro: Lil Jon]  
Its about to be a... girlfight (Remix)  
Hey, sendin' this out to all the girls  
That got beef with another bitch  
Just walk up to that bitch and tell her

[Intro: Remy Ma]  
I don't fight..  
I don't argue..  
I just hit that bitch with a bottle  
I don't fight..  
I don't argue..  
I just hit that bitch with a bottle

It's a bout to be a (WHAT) girl fight

[Hook: Brooke Valentine]  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
It's a bout to be a (WHAT) girl fight

[Verse 1: Miss B.]  
I hit that bitch with a bottle, I hit her full throttle  
Didn't think I could do it cuz I look like a model  
I'm so impossible, originator for girl fights  
The first to leave a heiffer in the hospital  
That's me, yup, M-S-B  
Miss bottle action, I swear you heiffers can't see me  
Y'all can never take me and insinuate me  
Turn around and bite me, and try to demonstrate me, huh  
How 'bout I slap ya and hit ya with one of these  
Punch ya homie in the mouth with a handful of rings  
Don't need no help, I can do it myself  
Had a click full of girls, now you all by yourself, yeah  
You all alone, you ain't said one word  
Think security gon' stop it, I just flip them a bird  
What, you got beef baby, I tell ya we can cook it  
Put ya dukes up bitch, you wanna fight we can do it

[Hook: Brooke Valentine]  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
It's a bout to be a (WHAT) girl fight

[Verse 2: Da Brat]  
Slit ya throat to the meat, bitch if you got beef  
And that's food for thought, so my peeps can eat  
If I gotta fight the girl, I'm snatchin' out her curls  
I'mma catch that ho around the corner, beat her tushy earl  
And leave her world caved in just like her face  
Nobody know I done it, cause I left no trace  
I'm a bad motherfucker, Chi-town my home base  
Brooke diggin' in yo ass, Happy Valentine's Day  
Do what I say, lay lay lay, my knuckles on ya jaw  
You won't never get a witness sayin' what they saw  
I ain't tryin to be no victim, you wanna cross that line  
I leave a bitch leakin' blood, like it's period time  
Got that old school in me like Tampax  
You can't leave home without my CD like Air-Max  
I throw them bows left to right  
I'm So So Def-a-like, legendary like Like Mike, bitch

[Hook: Brooke Valentine]  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
It's a bout to be a (WHAT) girl fight

[Verse 3: Remy Ma:]  
Look, if you really wanna get it poppin'  
I can act like I ain't got a album droppin'  
But, you the type to talk shit quick  
Get ya ass whipped  
And then go call the cops  
Lose ya jewels in the process of gettin' stomped  
You file all type of reports sayin' you got robbed  
Now that ain't gangsta and you ain't gangsta  
Matter fact, your whole motherfuckin' crew is wankstas  
I'm tellin' you, you don't really want it with me  
I don't know how to act, Remy'll o-d  
I be camped out, waitin' at ya J-O-B  
With my hair in two braids, face Vaselined  
And my squad know the plan before we start thumpin'  
Even if I'm winnin' we all gon' jump in  
Talkin' wreckless, no hired protection  
And I'm still walkin' around them metal detectors

[Hook: Brooke Valentine]  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
It's a bout to be a (WHAT) girl fight

[Outro]  
I'm poppin' one heifers, two heifers, three heifers, fo'  
If that bitch with her, watch her watch her hit the flo'  
I don't fight  
I don't argue, yeah  
I just hit that bitch with a bottle


	16. No Mediocre

Kagura is a bad bitch. Rin is mediocre.

[Hook: T.I.]  
All I want bad bitches, I don't want no mediocre ho  
Don't want no mediocre, I don't want no mediocre, no!  
Bad bitches only, ain't no mediocre ho  
Don't want no mediocre, I won't hit no mediocre, yeah  
Bad bitch stuntin' on them mediocre hoes  
On them mediocre, you stunt on them mediocre  
7, bitches with me and ain't none of them mediocre  
From they head to they toes they so far from mediocre

[Hook: T.I.]  
All I want bad bitches, I don't want no mediocre ho  
Don't want no mediocre, I don't want no mediocre, no!  
Bad bitches only, ain't no mediocre ho  
Don't want no mediocre, I won't hit no mediocre, yeah  
Bad bitch stuntin' on them mediocre hoes  
On them mediocre, you stunt on them mediocre  
7, bitches with me and ain't none of them mediocre  
From they head to they toes they so far from mediocre

[Hook: T.I.]  
All I want bad bitches, I don't want no mediocre ho  
Don't want no mediocre, I don't want no mediocre, no!  
Bad bitches only, ain't no mediocre ho  
Don't want no mediocre, I won't hit no mediocre, yeah  
Bad bitch stuntin' on them mediocre hoes  
On them mediocre, you stunt on them mediocre  
7, bitches with me and ain't none of them mediocre  
From they head to they toes they so far from mediocre

[Hook: T.I.]  
All I want bad bitches, I don't want no mediocre ho  
Don't want no mediocre, I don't want no mediocre, no!  
Bad bitches only, ain't no mediocre ho  
Don't want no mediocre, I won't hit no mediocre, yeah  
Bad bitch stuntin' on them mediocre hoes  
On them mediocre, you stunt on them mediocre  
7, bitches with me and ain't none of them mediocre  
From they head to they toes they so far from mediocre


End file.
